wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Vermilion
Prince Vermilion'' ''is a male SkyWing prince and the brother of Princess Tourmaline/Queen Ruby, Hawk, two unnamed brothers, and eleven unnamed deceased sisters. He and his brother, Hawk, are Ex-Queen Scarlet's only named sons, along with many sisters who have been killed off over the years in royal challenges. Vermilion's scales are of a vibrant blood-red, similar to the hue he was most likely named after. He is the announcer of the SkyWing arena matches and is the prosecutor in trials. He is also mentioned in letters in ''Winter Turning''s last pages and '[[The Brightest Night|''The Brightest Night]]'' collector's edition. In which Smolder tells him how to care for a pet scavenger. Biography ''The Dragonet Prophecy Vermilion, although unnamed at the time, was the announcer for the fight between Horizon and Peril. Later on, Vermilion stood as the prosecutor on Kestrel's trial. The next day, he announced the battles for his mother's hatching day. Tsunami almost attacked him before her fight with Gill. Then he announced Clay's battle against Fjord. The Brightest Night A letter from Smolder to Vermilion about his pet scavenger, Flower, and how to take care for one is featured in the end of the Collector's Edition. The letter explained how to protect your scavenger, as someone would eat it "by accident" or no, to protect your belongings, because it would try to make little things out of the cloth "worse than moths", what to feed it, and to supply water daily. Smolder ends the letter wanting Vermilion to send him a picture of his when he got it, and comments on the picture Flower drew of him and her. ''Winter Turning The same letter that is featured in the Collector's Edition of The Brightest Night is also in the end of every edition of Winter Turning. ''Escaping Peril'' In this book, Vermilion was shown as a loyal supporter of the new SkyWing Queen, Queen Ruby. Scarlet finds him and questions him about what happened since she "left the Kingdom." To her outrage, Vermilion replies that Ruby used almost all the SkyWing treasure to transform the SkyWing Arena into a hospital for dragons that were injured in the war, hiring dragons from all different tribes to teach and assist her healers in helping injured dragons. He is also accused of liking Ruby more than Scarlet, and is forced to help Peril (who was under a spell at the time) take Prince Cliff into custody and guard him. Personality Vermilion was shown to be a former loyal supporter to Scarlet, turning to Ruby and supporting her when he realized that she truly was the better SkyWing queen. Vermilion also seems to have quite a lot of interests, from being an announcer in the SkyWing Arena, a prosecutor, and possibly owning a pet scavenger. Trivia *"Vermilion" is brilliant/scarlet red that comes from the mineral cinnabar. *"Vermillion" is another way to spell the word, but isn't the correct spelling for the character of the series. *It was revealed in The Brightest Night and Winter Turning Collector's Editions that Vermilion was considering having a scavenger as a pet like Smolder does. Gallery SkyWings.jpg|Original lineart by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication VermilionTemplate.png|Ref by Platypus the SeaWing Vermillion-v-fuyu-gaki-v-dragons-napalm.jpg Screen Shot 2014-01-31 at 11.26.39 AM.png|Lineart by Joy Ang Screen Shot 2015-01-13 at 11.46.14 AM.png Skywings.jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 7.24.17 PM.png ChibiMaker.Vermillon.jpg VermilionbyHerontheMudWing.png|The Skywing line art by Joy Ang colored by Heron RedSkyWinghappy.png Thrsh.png VermilionbyHeron.png|Vermilion IMG_20160217_2123208_rewind.jpg|By Snowflake|By xTheDragonRebornx on deviantART Vermillion Ref.png|Vermillion Ref- QueenClam Vermilion.png Snapshot 20160705 6.JPG|His mother~ Moonblishipper14 Snapshot 20160813 6.JPG|His sister~ Moonblishipper14 Wof d a d day 11 vermilion by xthedragonrebornx-dadd2id.png|link=Vermilion Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg SkyWing Sigil.png Randomskywing.png.png SkyWing by VoidLegend.png Skywing.gif Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Minor Characters Category:Soldiers Category:EP Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Male